The Copy Room
by NCISRevenger
Summary: Tony went to the copy room to do a photo copy but had the time of his life with a fellow co-worker.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony!" shouted Gibbs,

"Yes boss?" answered Tony

"Go to the copy room and make copies of that Petty Officer's killer witness sketch."

"Yes boss" Tony said, hoping that Gibbs doesn't give him a head slap when he came back.

Tony walked into the copy room to find Ziva standing by the copy machine, kicking it with her foot. As Tony walked in he said "Mossad never taught you how to use a copy machine"

"Shut up Tony!" Ziva screamed, "It usually works when I do it like this." Tony reached down to pick up the electrical plug, which might have fallen out if the socket. Tony smiled at the fact

"What?" Ziva asked, Tony held up the plug with a smile on his face,

"Give me that" Ziva groaned, she then plugged it into the socket then leaned provocatively against the copy machine. Tony hadn't realized it yet but he was staring at Ziva's ass.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ziva, when she realized that Tony was staring at her.

"Nothing" Tony said,

"Are you sure?" asked Ziva,

"Nothing" Tony reassured her, while he was still staring at her perfect ass.

Ziva walked closer to Tony "Are you sure you weren't staring at my ass," Ziva said

"Uh-"Tony said but was cut off by Ziva

"Don't say anything, I occasionally stare at yours," before Tony could say anything Ziva grabbed him and pulled him down on to her lips, Ziva could feel Tony slipping in his tongue into her mouth, she returned the favour by pulling off his shirt. Ziva could feel his already hard member against her

"Tooooony," she moaned drawing out the o's. Tony ripped off Ziva's blouse all the buttons flew off revealing her black lacy bra which he was quick to unhook to see her perky breasts. Tony cupped her breasts and started to suck on her hard nipples, Tony pushed Ziva against the copy machine. Ziva started to groan "Oh Tooony." Tony started to pull off her slacks to find a matching black lacy thong, Tony stood up to continue sucking her nipples, and seeing that Ziva looked like she wanted more. She pulled off Tony's slacks and boxers to show her his penis. She started to have her way with it, "Did Mossad teach you this" Tony groaned. He lifted her up and placed her on top of the machine and positioned his penis at her entrance, loving her moans. He entered her, slowly thrusting then picking up the speed, ignoring the angry scratches Ziva was leaving on his back. Ziva started to scream, Tony muffled her scream with a deep kiss still thrusting him inside of her. When her screams got louder he slowed down the pace. He took his penis out and started to lick her clit. When she started to groan he started to rub it the let his finger enter. His other hand grabbed for her breast. Ziva started to moan, that was Tony's cue to enter Ziva again. He stood up and entered her; his thrusts caused Ziva to moan of enjoyment. "Gibbs was right" said Tony

"What?" asked the out of breath Ziva

"You really are a weapon, a weapon of mass destruction"

Ziva smiled at his humour during their sex session. Tony laid on to Ziva so that they were inches apart face to face. Tony still thrusting whispered into her ear "I'm getting close," Ziva smiled and said

"Let's do it." Tony started to moan and groan. They came together in a moment of ecstasy. Their naked bodies laid on top of each other.

While they were getting dressed Tony suddenly remembered the copy of the sketch he was supposed to copy for Gibbs "Shit!" he said

"What?!" Ziva asked sounding alarmed

"The copy, I forgot about the copy for Gibbs," Tony rambled around searching for the sketch while Ziva said "Well I had fun today Tony, thanks" with a smile on her face she opened the door and left.

Of course Tony was greeted by a hard head slap from Gibbs, Ziva giggled a little. Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva "Where the hell have you two been for forty-five minutes?"

"The machine wasn't working" Ziva answered,

"We had to go for a technician" Tony quickly jumped in.

Gibbs turned around with a smirk on his face and picked up the phone to call Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva came in early the next morning to have their own session, so that Gibbs wouldn't get suspicious. They put down their bags and started to head towards the the copy room. When they reached their destination they found Director Vance observing a technian installing surveillance camera, he looked at Ziva and Tony and said, "We are on high alert, since that Petty Officer looked as if he had been tortured by what we believe to be a terrorist cell." Tony and Ziva looked at each other confused Vance then explained,

"After you two and McGee left Ducky found some signs that the Petty Officer had been tortured." Tony and Ziva left the room

"Where are going to do this now?" wondered Ziva

"I don't know" answered Tony,

"Well we could go down to autopsy?" Ziva questioned

"No, they installed new cameras in there after-"before Tony continued he remembered that Ari was Ziva's brother whom she shot, "-The terrorist that held Ducky, Gerald and Kate down there,"

"It's ok Tony; I'm over about what happened to my brother" Ziva said "How about Abby's lab? They hadn't put any cameras in there since Gibbs is was often down in her lab because of their father and daughter bond they had,

"That's a good idea" said Tony. Tony pressed the down button on the elevator and let Ziva get in before him, he pressed the button for the floor that the lab was on, and Ziva watched the door close then pulled Tony into a passionate kiss. When they reached the floor they walked into the second room in the back of the lab and got straight down to business.

Twenty minutes after they started Tony came; they laid there on the floor with their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, "How about we try something different" Tony said

"Like what?" Ziva asked

"Anal" Tony suggested, Ziva nodded with a smile on her face

"But what are we going to use as lube?" asked Ziva

"How about my cum?" said Tony

"Sure" said Ziva. Soon Tony began to thrust his penis inside of her, Ziva's cries of pain echoed through the room but this didn't stop Tony as the two came together collapsing onto each other as Ziva let out a laugh. Suddenly they heard the lab door open; they quickly got up and lunged for their clothes and shoes while Abby's metal music started to play. They put on their clothes quickly and quietly, Tony walked over to Ziva who was struggling with hooking on her today a fluorescent pink lacy bra, Tony hooked on her bra and kissed her neck while whispering in her ear "You were great today." Ziva smiled and turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss,

"We can meet up at my place later," Tony said. Tony finished tying his tie and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Tony have you seen Ziva?" Abby asked before she took a sip of her giant cup of Cafpow,

"Nope haven't seen her" Tony lied,

"Ok, but if you see her tell her that I have her necklace"

"Sure thing Abby"

Abby got started on her dirty samples that Gibbs told her to test,

"Have you seen Tony?" McGee asked as he strolled in,

"He was just down here" Abby said without looking up from her keyboard,

"Hi Ziva," McGee and Abby said as Ziva walked out the back room hoping that she wasn't going to be spotted.

"How long have you been back there, I didn't see you walk in," said Abby

"I just walked in there before McGee came in, I said "Hi" but your music was so loud I don't think you heard me" Ziva claimed before quickly walking out the room.

"There's something up with Tony and Ziva" said Abby looking at McGee.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony reached the door of Ziva's apartment and put up his hand to knock on the door, when Ziva came and opened the door. Ziva was still wearing the same clothes she had on at work which was a blue shirt with a black blazer with her black slacks and her hair was tied up in a tight pony tail. Tony smiled at the beautiful sight of Ziva and walked through the door into a spacious apartment, "Now let's get down to business" Ziva said as she stood behind Tony and pulled off his black jacket. Tony turned around and smiled at Ziva "I've been waiting all day for this." Tony cupped Ziva's face with his hands and pulled her into a long kiss, Tony started to take off Ziva's blazer as she worked on the buckle of his pants. Soon enough Ziva was sitting naked on her kitchen countertop with Tony's tongue playing with her hard nipple. Ziva started to moan, she reached down to Tony's penis and started to rub it, they looked up at each other and Tony lifted Ziva up.

They retreated to the bedroom and Tony inserted his member into Ziva as soon as he placed her on the bed, started off slowly and then started to quickly thrust his penis into Ziva. Tony started to moan at the sound of Ziva screaming of enjoyment. They both took turns at coming and then laid down in bed and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Ziva woke up and didn't see Tony sleeping next to her, she got up and pulled a towel around her still naked body. She walked out into the kitchen to find Tony drinking some coffee while looking out at the view from Ziva's apartment window; Tony was holding another cup of coffee in his other hand. Tony smiled at Ziva as she walked towards him, he handed her the coffee cup. Ziva took the cup from Tony and she took a sip "Tony I think we should tell someone about us before something happens," said Ziva

"We will eventually" reassured Tony as he gave Ziva a little kiss on her forehead "Now let's get ready for work so we don't end up late like yesterday," Tony said, at that same moment Ziva received a text message from Abby which said "Come down to the lab when you come in and bring Tony," the message hadn't really bothered Ziva that much.

When Tony and Ziva reached the NCIS headquarters Ziva told Tony about the text and they went straight down to Abby's lab. When they reached the floor they stepped out of the elevator and walked through the doors of Abby's lab where she holding evidence bag with a test tube of some sort of liquid inside it, "Do want to know what this is?" Abby asked the pair

"I'm starting to get a bit curious; Abby is it something from the case?" Tony asked

"Nope" said Abby "It's sperm to be more specific you sperm Tony," Ziva and Tony looked at each other in shock.

"I knew something was up when you two left the lab and Ziva's hair looked a bit messy," Abby said "Are you two sleeping together?"


End file.
